The Cooking Guild Part 1
by Guardedmeteor
Summary: Samn Thorngage is a member of the Cooking Guild, a simple union of farmers and merchants, but that's what people think. This starts the tale of how one halfling shows the world things are not as they seem.


The Cooking Guild Part 1

Ravens Bay, a massive port city which lay on the north-west tip of the peninsula was the last major free city one would come across before venturing out into the vastness of the ocean, aside from many small islands. The city is home to many distinct races such as dwarves, humans, halflings, elves (not many), etcetera, and is also home to many guilds but only two held a substantial influence over Ravens Bay. The first was the Thieves Guild, a caste system of thieves, thugs, pirates, and anyone loyal to the cause willing to do the guilds business. They marked members with a tattoo across their forearm resembling a key with intricate designs on it, as members raised ranks in the guild, designs would be added such as a skull behind the key, a snake coiling around the skull, and so on. The Thieves Guild has members everywhere and have eyes in all places, _almost_ all places, so members can usually get into contact with one another fairly easily.

The Cooking guild is another story, it is more a union of grocers, chefs, and farmers to promote fair wages and keep the produce in the markets, regulating trade between farmers and consumers, and bringing in shipments of exotic foodstuffs from foreign countries. The guild members are distinguished with bronze spoons attached to their belts by their waist, and higher ups receive silver and gold spoons. Silver spoons receive massive discounts on foods anywhere, for the Cooking Guild influence extends across the land, and gold spoons get free food. The Thieves Guild and Cooking guild don't get along leaving tensions fairly high, ever since their creation, but neither one has been able to destroy the other. The local populace always suspected the Cooking Guild would have been massacred but yet they still stand. Most view the Cooking Guild as just another union, nothing more, but thats where they're wrong.

Our tale starts off with Samn Thorngage, a halfling of three-foot-six clad in fine red garments of elite status and wearing a black cavalier with a white feather attached to it, rode his pony alongside his brother, Illian Thorngage and their human companion Immeral. Illian was also three-foot-six but was very different from his brother in every way. His outfit was just the start; Samn preferred aristocratic outfits, elite clothing, and always dressed of importance while Illian simply wore his leather armor, and black cloak, hood always pulled up. He also had a rough face, torn at with scratches and cuts, the years and battles had left their marks. The two brothers had brown hair, but Illian rarely shaved, enhancing his rustic look while Samn constantly shaved. The brothers personalities were distinct from each other as well, Samn was always in a cheerful mood while Illian was always serious and never smiled, regarding his brother very coldly.

The Brothers Thorngage has grown up in the captial city of Hug-la-tash where they were abandoned at a very young age. Orphans were rampant in the city and no one tended them or cared for them. Nowhere to go, the brothers has turned to thieving for the necessities they needed such as food, until one day, when they were old enough, they joined the thieves guild and raised ranks. Illian fell in love with the guild and became high in status but Samn did not show the same passion, his love was in cooking, so one day he joined the Cooking Guild. Samn was not afraid to steal but he has a problem with stealing food, he refuses to steal food for he feels like he's stealing from his precious guild, which over time, he raised many ranks and eventually became a silver spoon, a high honor. Almost all silver spoons know one another for there are not many in the world, even less are the gold spoons who are the exclusive higher ups of the guild. The Cooking guild also holds many secrets, secrets only silver and gold spoons are aware of. The bronze spoons are only the ignorant workers and laborers that provide the force necessary to support the guild but all guild policies and acts are made by silver and gold spoons. Some bronze members don't even know about the silver and gold spoons and all of them have no clue as to what they accomplish for the guild.

Anyway, Immeral is tall, slender, male with light brown hair neatly combed and brushed. He wears simple blue robes signifying his place in the wizards council. (Immeral's story is long and strenuous and does not play a role in this story, he will be elaborated on later). Immeral is a very polite man, always using his manners and speaks with an air of high etiquette while his face is clean shaven and no marks or scars are present.

The three travellers reached the massive opened gate as traffic seeped in and out. The walls around the outside of the port were immense and made of stone about twenty five feet tall, protecting the city from raiding orcs, goblins, and in the olden days, high elves. A guard stood in front of Immeral's horse, beckoning them to stop, "What's yer business here?" he said in a very rustic tone.

"I am Immeral of the wizards tower, tell me, you do not recognize the robes?" he replied sternly, looking down at the guard.

The guards eyes widened as he began stammering, "I'm sorry sir, i meant no offense, just doing me duty." he eyed the two halflings on their ponies, "and who are they?"

"My companions, Samn Thorngage and Illian Thorngage."

"I see, forgive the questions great wizard, sometimes these halflings walk with groups of people and sneak into the city, we'll yer free to go."

The guard stepped aside as the companions entered Ravens Bay and, upon entering, their eyes caught sight of many things at once. They had entered into a bustling market square and, in the center, a massive stone statue stood resembling the founder of the city ages ago. Merchant stands were littered all over as people shouted the prices of their goods, goods from across the land and even lands beyond the sea. The buildings were made of wood and the roofs were made of hay and other materials, most buildings also had more than one floor, in fact all of them had more than one floor and signs protruded from some depicting images of what they sold.

Upon entering they also noticed a very distinct social structure, people from all classes. Peasants wandered the market with farm animals, aristocrats clad in very ornate clothing walked the streets, merchants from foreign countries wore cultural clothing not seen in the surrounding lands, guards wearing their uniforms patrolled the streets, and sailors from the docks wandered (though they mainly stayed in the bad side of town by the docks).

"Oh this is so exciting!" exclaimed Samn clapping, "I always love coming here!"

"I don't." said Illian in his thick scottish accent.

"We won't stay long, but for now we must find a nearby grocer to get some feed for our horses and to restock our travelling supplies." said Immeral looking around the market.

They found a nearby stable and payed the owner to keep their horses there as they wandered the market.

"Now where would a grocer be, i wonder?" said Immeral.

"Oh, let me handle it!" replied the enthused halfling, Samn, before disappearing into a crowd of people.

"You had to bring him along didn't you?" Illian said, eyeing a nearby stand of knives.

Immeral looked down at halfling, "He has a good heart, too bad you don't see it."

"Don't see it? He's a bloody loon."

At that second Samn reappeared, "Who's a loon?" he said innocently.

"You are." replied Illian coldly.

Samn laughed before throwing his arm around Illians shoulder, "Oh my silly brother." Illian rolled his eyes.

"I found a grocer," continued Samn.

"As did I," replied Immeral pointing at a store on their left.

"No, no, no, no, that one's way overpriced, you want the one thats just around the corner, its called _The Steaming Kettle_, they're much cheaper and you'll save an average of three silver every pound of grain you buy."

Immeral smiled, "Lead the way."

Samn led them through the maze of people before reaching the grocer's store. Samn, with excitement like a child in a candy shop, darted off without a moments notice. Immeral and Illian meandered around the store, picking up some travelling foods they might need. Halfway through their shopping they found Samn arguing with a store worker, "The price of lettuce did not rise in the last week, you lie!"

"Sorry sir, it was a misprint." replied the worker., looking for a way out of the situation. Immeral and Illian walked up to them, "Is there a problem?" said the wizard.

Samn turned to them and beamed, "None, i have it under control, and with the grain were buying here i saved us a total of five silver!"

Once the shopping was finished, they went to the counter to pay for all their goods.

"The total is sixteen silver," said the shopkeeper, a younger man in his thirties.

Samn unstrapped the silver spoon at his side and showed it to the man who scribbled down something on his notepad before adding, "eight silver."

Before finishing their payment the shopkeeper kneeled down and whispered something inaudible in Samn's ear. The three companions exited the store and made for the market square once again.

"The tower says we must seek out a man by the name of Antony here in Ravens Bay, i have a hint at where he may be, i think he owns a tavern on the other side of town by the docks."

"I would love to go," interjected Samn, "but I have cooking guild business to attend to."

"Thats a shame," replied Immeral, "when will we see you again?"

"It shouldn't take too long, I'll catch up you guys along the Kings Road when i'm done."

"Then, may the spirits be with you."

Samn nodded, then turned to Illian, "Brother!" he said smiling giving him a large unexpected hug. Illian did not return the hug, he just patted him on the back once or twice with his left hand.

"See you my friends!" he called out before disappearing into a nearby crowd of people.

"While we're at it," said Illian, "the Thieves Guild wants me for something, I also have to leave."

Immeral nodded, "Then may the spirits protect you as well."

The two shook hands before Illian disappeared in the blink of eye.

Samn approached a massive, well kept, house just a few blocks away from the market. It was a quiet, dreary looking, street by the docks. He approached the oak door of the house and knocked while above it a sign, depicting a pot and a wooden spoon, hung. A peephole opened revealing two green eyes.

"Password." they said.

"Asparagus." replied the halfling, showing the eyes his silver spoon. The door swung open revealing a dwarf with a long black beard stretching to his waist. He was bald and a little on the chunky side. Samn barely made eye contact with him before taking off his hat and shoving it into the dwarves hands. He took off his coat and hung it in a nearby hangar.

"Is Malyk Ryn in?" he asked, arrogantly.

The dwarf grumbled, "Yes sir, she's upstairs, let me see if she's available."

Samn watched as the miserable dwarf grumbled up the stairs before, a minute later, he grumbled right back down, "She's ready to see you now."

"Thank you," replied Samn, walking up the flight of stairs facing a long hallway. Ryn, one of the guild's leaders, kept her office in the first room on the left hand side. The walls were decorated with elaborate designs and all the door handles were gold plated. The Cooking Guild had a lot of money. A lot. Samn knocked on the door and entered.

The room had no windows but was very cozy. A fireplace was on the left hand side and straight ahead lay a large wooden desk with an old lady sitting behind it. Behind her, there were a few filled bookcases. The old lady was in her eighties, she had dark grey hair, and had such a loving motherly face, no one would suspect she was one of the most powerful people in the guild.

"Chef Thorngage, nice to see you, have a seat." she gestured to one of the two seats in front of her desk, which was filled with paperwork.

Samn bowed, "Chef Ryn, it is a pleasure." he said, bowing, before taking a seat.

In the Cooking Guild, each silver and gold spoons call one another "chef".

"Chef Thorngage, just recently one of our ships was intercepted by a crew of pirates. They stole all the merchandise inside and killed the whole crew, two silver spoons were on that ship."

Samn gave her a grave look, "Who were they?"

"Horace Willington and Gordon Burns."

"They were good men." he said in a half whisper.

"Indeed, which is why the guild needs your services."

Samn stood up straight, "What will you have me do?"

"A sailor came ashore and told us the whole story, we want you to hunt down the captain of that pirate vessel, the captain has only one arm and one eye, i don't know if that will help but it's information nonetheless. After he raided the ship he was seen moving north, we estimate hes on the pirate island of Maldita, we want you to track down that man and use whatever means necessary to kill him. He poses a threat to our empire, not once in a hundred years has anyone assaulted a cooking guild vessel. If you can, return our merchandise as well but if not, we understand."

"I will do this, to avenge our fallen."

"We will reward you one hundred gold, one fifty if you bring me his head."

Samn nodded, "I will leave tomorrow morning, can you have a vessel ready for my departure?"

Ryn nodded, "I can."

They bid their farewells as Samn left the room. He strode down the long hallway until he reached the end where he made a right hand turn revealing another long hallway. At last he came to a door on his right, which was locked, so he took his silver spoon out and stuck it into the lock, turning it like a key. When he heard the responsive click, he opened the door into his room. His room had two windows overlooking the street below but were drawn by thick curtains, a large bed in the corner of the room, a fireplace, a few bookcases filled with books, and a door leading into another room. Samn walked inside, locking the door behind him, and went to the other door. He opened it revealing a large walk-in closet with rows upon rows of ornate, expensive clothing and other garments. He took a few steps forward before turning to his left where he pushed aside some clothing, on hangers, revealing a little door knob sticking out of the wall. He turned the knob and, as if a door, that part of the wall swung inward revealing a dimly lit room full of weapons of all kinds hung on the wall such as daggers, swords, spears, cross bows, and so on.

At the end of the room there was a steel door with a dial. Samn walked up to it and turned the dial a couple times before a click gave him access into the space beyond. Inside, it was fairly empty save for three medium sized chests spaced apart evenly. He opened the middle one and took out a vial of green liquid, a vial of blue liquid that sent chills up his arm, and a vial of orange liquid. Stuffing all three into his pouch he left the room, locking it behind him, into the weapons room where he retrieved a crossbow and some bolts.

Closing the wall-door behind him, he walked through the closet into his regular room, where he undressed himself and put on his sleeping garments and night cap. He jumped into his bed and pulled the sheets around him, instantly falling asleep.


End file.
